


逃

by lililizi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililizi/pseuds/lililizi
Summary: it's i first use ao3 ，and my English is not good ，so if i have mistake of using ，please told me ，thanks





	逃

**Author's Note:**

> it's i first use ao3 ，and my English is not good ，so if i have mistake of using ，please told me ，thanks

r18预警

 

 

——林在范，我有多喜欢你你知不知道。

 

 

1.

 

林在范第三次按亮手机屏幕，

23:48

王嘉尔进去洗澡已经快有一个小时了，虽然平时小孩儿洗澡总是慢悠悠的，但是从来没有超过一个小时的时候。

不行，还是去看看吧，嘉尔喝了那么多酒，万一摔倒了怎么办。

林在范一边噼里啪啦的在手机上敲字回复还在唱歌的其他member，一边站起身来走向浴室。

“嘉尔，你没……”

林在范的话被浴室隐隐传来的压抑着的喘息声生生给噎回了喉咙。

林在范先是愣了愣，然后低头无奈的笑笑，这小孩儿怎么在浴室自//慰啊，也不注意点儿影响。

“在范，在范哥…啊…哈……”

林在范转身离开的脚步僵在了原地，他甚至怀疑自己是不是酒精上头出现了幻听，正欲凑近了去听，却透过没有关严实的门缝看到了令他震惊的一幕。

王嘉尔，他的队友，他的好弟弟，在叫着他的名字自慰。

而且和大多数男生不同，全身蒸的粉白的男孩子以跪伏在地砖上的姿势，压低了腰翘起圆润的臀部，用两根手指在身后的穴里进进出出，压抑着喘息低低呢喃着自己的名字。

林在范足足在门前楞了有五分钟，他恍惚的看着王嘉尔翘高了浑圆的臀，手指进出间还带出些许粉嫩的肉，平时好听的烟嗓也变了调儿，甜媚的呻//吟着。

惊醒的林在范急忙转身离开，却绊到了浴室门口的垫子，直直的撞开了门，手里的手机也以漂亮的抛物线落到了地上。

传来一声清脆的破碎声。

“在，，在范哥……”王嘉尔此时也顾不得自己还光着身子起身就去拉林在范的手臂。

“在范哥你都，，看到了？”林在范感觉到了身后王嘉尔小心翼翼的声音。

“嘉尔…平时可能我太宠你了，但是你知道的，我只把你当弟弟。”林在范绷紧了后背，努力去忽略王嘉尔刚才可怜兮兮的模样。

“在范哥，你听我说，我……”身后王嘉尔的声音带上了一丝颤抖的哭腔。

“王嘉尔，我希望你能冷静想想。”

王嘉尔看着林在范冷漠的背影，心里的害怕到达了极点，在范哥一定讨厌死我了吧。

不行，我不能让在范哥走。

林在范昏倒前只依稀听到王嘉尔在自己耳边说。

在范哥，我爱你，对不起。

 

2.

 

清冷澄澈的灯光被灯罩割裂成不同的形状，向四面八方散去，光亮照满了这不大的空间。

悠悠转醒的林在范睁开眼睛，又闭上眼睛，如此反复，只希望一睁眼，刚才发生的事不过是他的一场梦罢了。

不过手腕上绑的紧紧的绳子却时时刻刻提醒着林在范，这一切都是事实。

林在范盯着天花板上形状抽象的吊灯发呆。

这个灯还是自己和嘉尔一起去买的，他说不实用，但是小孩儿却固执的想买，他说灯很酷，像第一次见面在范哥一样酷。

王嘉尔推门的时候看着还在闭着眼睛的林在范，悄悄的走了进来，慢慢的把醒酒汤放在了床头。

但是他知道，林在范醒了，可能林在范自己都不知道他熟睡的时候，嘴角和眉心都是放松的，和平日里或严肃或疯闹或冷酷的里兜不一样，是最温暖柔软的样子。

“在范哥，把醒酒汤喝了吧，不然明天你又会头痛的。”

“现在该清醒一点的人是你，王嘉尔。”

林在范把头别了过去，连眼睛甚至都不想睁开。

“在范哥，对不起，你就原谅我这一次吧。”

房间里又重新归于平静，只有二人的呼吸声一深一浅的飘荡在空气里，安静了好一会儿才传来窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音和咕叽咕叽的水声。

过了一会儿听到王嘉尔压抑的哼唧声的林在范终于挨不了，睁了眼。

“王嘉尔，你在干什么！！”

“在范哥，原谅我。”

 

3.

 

清冷的光晕在王嘉尔圆圆的头顶，面容姣好的男孩似花儿似的，五彩斑斓的给这单调的空间涂满了色彩。

男孩儿翻身跨坐在他哥的腿上，同时手伸向裤子。知了王嘉尔意图的林在范急切的挣扎起来，但又不敢太用力气，怕一不小心伤到王嘉尔。

“在范哥，我不会停下的，你恨，就恨吧。”

说罢王嘉尔一把剥落了林在范的睡裤，隔着内裤舔上了林在范还软趴趴的阴茎。

林在范那物也算的上翘楚，王嘉尔凑近了去舔，隔着内裤描绘那可观的尺寸，内裤出现深一块儿浅一块儿的水痕显得色情无比。

然后王嘉尔隔着内裤从囊袋一路抚摸到敏感的前段，又是揉捏，又是撸动，男人最了解男人，饶是王嘉尔这种自慰经验不多的人也知了如何更舒服。

林在范又愤怒又害怕，愤怒自己竟然落的这般下场，连自己最宠着的好弟弟都会偷袭自己，命根子也被玩弄于股掌，莫名的背叛感油然而生，手腕也拉紧了力量试着去挣脱束缚，努力去忽略身下隐隐的快感。

“为什么不硬呢，它为什么不硬呢？”

王嘉尔把腰压的更低，脸凑的更近，从林在范的角度看过去几乎鼻尖都贴着他的顶端了。

“嘉尔……”

“嘉尔放开我，我，我可以原谅你，我们还是好兄弟。”

“在范哥，我们，回不去了。”王嘉尔歪了歪头，露出一个调皮表情一如初见是摇头晃脑的小孩儿，变得只有眼神里几乎溢出来的爱意。

决绝的王嘉尔拉下林在范的内裤，直接就是一个深喉，然后慢慢的吐出来，牵扯出一根银丝，手也不老实的附住囊袋揉捏。

王嘉尔含不住那物，而且心里又急又委屈，谈不上任何技巧，只会一个劲儿的吞咽，被温润包围的林在范挣扎都忘在了一旁，在王嘉尔不熟练的服务下也硬了起来，受了蛊惑一般的闭了眼睛，享受起这一刻的快感。

弹簧床随着王嘉尔姿势的变动而向下凹陷，质量并不上乘的弹簧传来咯吱的声音。王嘉尔费力的寻找着姿势把林在范那物送进身后，即使扩张过了，那巨物依然不容小觑。撕裂感从中枢神经传递给大脑，王嘉尔瞬间就疼出了一身冷汗。

“王嘉尔！”林在范也不好受，但是他更怕王嘉尔受伤，牵扯着手上的绳子去拉他，语气也软了几分，

“嘉尔，你把绳子解开。”

本就不是承欢之处，再加之第一次，也没选对姿势，才进入了一个头部，两人都难受的倒吸冷气。

平时最怕痛的小孩儿却不愿放弃，咬着牙生生坐了下去，完全进入的一瞬间，他就脱了力，几乎要倒在林  
在范的胸口。

缓了口气的王嘉尔开始缓缓的律动腰肢，即使是常年的锻炼也让王嘉尔受不住体内顶到极限的粗大似是而非的摩擦顶弄，只好双手扶住林在范的腰做支撑。

林在范也不知道心里哪里来的火气，看着眼前人紧咬着牙关律动着，交合处隐隐有股温热的感觉。

怕是流血了。

平常娇滴滴，最怕疼的人皱着眉头抿着嘴，头发老老实实的垂下来遮住了眼睛。

有什么透明的液体一滴两滴的落在林在范的胸口，灼的他，心里的内口气直冲大脑，烧的他眼眶通红。

林在范后腰用力，一个翻身就把王嘉尔压在了身下。

“好，满足你。”

林在范顺着低语的姿势一口咬住了王嘉尔的耳骨，牙齿在软骨组织上来回磨蹭，似要把它嚼碎了，吞进去。

“王嘉尔，你别后悔。”

 

 

4.

 

这注定是一场并不温柔的性事，没有爱，只有冲撞。

林在范整根退出，再狠狠地凿进去，狠狠地占有，胸口的内团火灼的他生疼，恨不得把眼前这人捅穿。

牙齿狠狠地咬住胸口粉红的豆豆，用粗糙的舌苔去舔，来回在上面打转儿，掐住被冷落的另一边，用指腹去蹭，用指甲去扣刮。再叼住颈侧的软肉，留下深深地牙印儿，吻他，咬他，惩罚他。

激烈的冲撞让王嘉尔无所适从，身后传来阵阵的痛感，粗大层层劈开肠肉粗暴的摩擦，生理泪水控制不住的流出来。

干涩的甬道终于在冲撞下分泌了些许肠液，进进出出间发出咕叽咕叽的水声，映着囊袋拍打在臀部的的啪啪声，在空荡安静的房间里色情又暧昧。

冲撞还在身体里继续，林在范只顾着发泄，根本毫无技巧，更别说照顾到王嘉尔的g点。王嘉尔抬高了颈项想去亲亲这人的唇，却被林在范躲了开来，甚至连看也不愿意看他一眼。

双手被钳制在头顶，迎接着新一轮的撞击。

心脏像是被丢进油锅里，滋啦滋啦的生疼。

你自找的。

王嘉尔努力想扯出一个微笑，试图来给这场不温柔没有爱的性留下一个美好的回忆。

“在范哥，…啊…呜…”

王嘉尔断断续续的抽泣终于召回了林在范的一丝理智，看着眼前这人，光洁白皙的身体上留下层层叠叠的青的紫的吻痕，脸颊上布满的泪痕红肿的穴，床单上零星的血迹。

软掉的阴茎从穴里拔出来，里面的精液争先恐后的涌了出来，高潮的快感让林在范整个人都是恍惚的。

我上了我的队友，我最爱的弟弟。

林在范来回摩挲着手腕上被勒出的红色印记，低头笑了，笑的眼泪都出来的。

一定是自己喝多了，对，对，回去睡一觉，明天一切都好了。

“在范哥，我……”王嘉尔顾不得身后还一开一合留着白浊，想要拉住林在范。

“放开！”林在范甩开王嘉尔的手，吼出来声，这是他第一次这么大声吼王嘉尔，“我不想见到你。”

门板被用力的拍合，震的王嘉尔胸口生疼，把他最后的一丝力气都震了去，脱了力又坠回了床上，王嘉尔睁大了眼睛盯着吊顶上的灯，眼泪流不完了的从眼角滑落，再没入枕头里。

再见了，在范哥。

 

 

tbc.

 

又爆字数了本来想写一个甜甜的暗恋梗然后开个小车美滋滋，结果画风跑偏了

但我保证小虐怡情，一定会he！！


End file.
